


tfwv you vweren't expecting to be a bottom

by croconutting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, M/M, Post-Canon, Powerplay, Psionics, bulge and nook implied, mituna but more like psii this time, they fuck in an alleyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croconutting/pseuds/croconutting
Summary: Two dudes in one alleyway and they bone because they're both really frustrated at each other. Rip Cronus' poor clothing (and nook. two at once? rip.)





	tfwv you vweren't expecting to be a bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seadwellin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadwellin/gifts).

  
  
Imagine the two dudes in a hot tub vine, but they're in an alleyway and also fucking. 


End file.
